


Silhouettes 旧事难提

by caspearl



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Top Mark/Bottom Eduardo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspearl/pseuds/caspearl
Summary: 晚上九点零五分的时候，Mark的Facebook上有一条提示。有人评论了他早些时候转发的一条视频。





	1. Chapter 1

晚上九点零五分的时候，Mark的Facebook上有一条提示。有人评论了他早些时候转发的一条视频。

EduardoSaverin：怎么回事？快打给我。

Mark瞪着手机屏幕，瞪着那个名字。什么怎么回事？他被盗号了吗？还有另一个账号也叫这个名字吗？他是不是看错了名字？他评论错人了吗？他忘了切换账号了吗？这是什么惩罚游戏吗？他到底为什么要评论他？怎么回事？他要怎么打给他？他甚至不知道他的号码！看在上帝份上！他们甚至他妈的十年没讲过话了！

他从沙发上坐起来，打开电脑。

Dustin发来视频请求他立刻就拒绝了。废话，他现在正忙着呢。但他的对话框还是源源不断地弹出来，恼人得分心。

我本来是想说那个视频里真是你吗你看起来蠢透了哈哈哈  
然而  
我出现幻觉了吗  
真的是他吗    那个“不能说名字”的人  
你们什么时候恢复了联系  
你删了也没用    我已经看见了  
说到底你为什么要删

不。  
你没有别的事儿可做吗？比如成立一家毫无价值的公司？

无礼！太无礼了！！！不是说好了和平分手吗  
呃  
抱歉坏比喻  
你不是在黑什么吧    你有吗

别搞笑，我又不是十九岁。

Mark写完这条回答就把Dustin屏蔽了。Eduardo的Facebook账号已经下线了，但他发现对方登录的IP地址来自迈阿密，上一次登录在七年以前，他还发现他其他的社交账号都很久没登录过了。他检查了对方的工作邮箱和私人邮箱，发现最后一封邮件是他助理Helen五个月前发来的行程确认，和某某晚餐，和某某会议，吧啦吧啦，和Selfrige医生的预约，两次。Eduardo所有的信用卡在四个月以前停用了，但在停用以前最后一笔都是医疗账单。

在两个已经失效的手机号码和一番尴尬又简短的交谈后，他得到了一个电话号码。真的？这年头还有人用电话？

接线音响到第三声的时候被接起。

"Olá？"

“呃，嗨。”Mark没把握地说，“Eduardo在吗？”

"Desculpa, não é uma hora conveniente. "接电话的女性听得出来上了年纪，然而语气依然颇为轻快。

“请问你会讲英语吗？有讲英语的人吗？英语？”他猜测对方说的是葡萄牙语，大概。“我只想和Eduardo说几句话。我是Mark。”

"Mark？é o seu nome？"对方的语气因为好奇而上扬，她顿了一会儿又说：＂Desculpa. Ele está muito cansado. Você pode ligarme amanhã?"

Mark开始头疼了，他正想打开在线翻译，这时电话里传来了另一个人的声音。

“Mark？是你吗？”

一瞬间Mark僵住了。是Eduardo的声音。他轻快又温和的声音。轻轻松松说着他的名字。Mark突然有种错觉，好像如果他此时转过头去，下一刻会有人推门进来，身上带着室外的寒气，眼睛里满是笑意。

“Mark？”

“你Facebook我了。”他反射性地说，“你要我打给你。可是我没有你的号码，我找了又找，说不定这只是个玩笑，我本来这么想的。但是你要我打给你。”他停了下来，因为不知道自己到底想要说什么。他的话听上去有点责怪的意思，有吗？但他没想要责怪对方，他只是有点惊讶，有点困惑，也许还有点心存希望之类的。

“我有吗？”Eduardo好奇地问，他安静了一会儿又说，“我可能有吧。”他的语气带着一种特别的天真，几乎称得上是愉悦的，“你在加州过得怎么样？Facebook进展如何？我能去看你吗？”他向Mark连环发问。

“你……什么？”

“你知道，来看看我的投资呀。”Eduardo高高兴兴地说，“我在家里挺无聊的。我都想立刻开学了。而且我想和你们在一起。我能去吗？”他满怀希望地问。

“当然了。”Mark说。而他不知道自己为什么要这么说，更不知道为什么之后他还把自己家的地址告诉Eduardo，还答应到时候去机场接他。

可是挂断之后，他才突然想到，他不知道Eduardo几点的航班。定好了就会告诉他了。Mark对自己说。可是他还没告诉Wardo他的手机号码。行了，他会查通话记录的。他还可以Facebook他呢。

可是第二天Eduardo没消息，接下来一个星期都没消息。没有通话，没有短讯，没有邮件，没有Facebook。Mark强摁捺住自己，不要打电话去催促。他照常去上班，可是大家用奇怪的目光盯着他。他的私人助理Monica最终忍不住问他是不是她哪些地方做得还不够好，如果是的话，一定要告诉她。

第八天晚上，他正在书房狼吞虎咽一份炒饭，门铃突然响了。于是他起身过去开门（而他真的应该先看一眼监控的，这样他才好对接下来的事有所准备）。

门外Eduardo转过身来。

他穿着一件眼熟的黑色风衣，脚边立着一个黑色的十六寸行李箱。他看上去一点儿也没变。可笑的丝毫不乱的头发，可笑的浓密的眉毛，可笑的优美的嘴唇曲线。Mark觉得好像有人往他的心上狠狠揍了一拳，直让他喘不过气来。

“你忘了来接我了。”Eduardo说，棕色眼睛里盛着温柔的责备。


	2. Chapter 2

Mark只是呆立在那里。

他能怎么说，怎么做呢？他突然能准确想起Eduardo评论他的那个时间。二十一点零五分。那个时候他能知道八天以后Eduardo会带着行李风尘仆仆出现在他家门口吗？不知道为什么，Mark有种朦胧的感觉，像开车转弯后发现来到一个陌生的岔路口，像他跪在花园里挖土的时候一铲子磕在一个生锈的铁盒上，有事即将发生了，只是他现在还不能知道。

“才一个月你就这么邋遢了。”Eduardo好笑地说。在Mark反应过来之前，他的手就伸过来抚摸了一下Mark的胡渣。只是这么蜻蜓点水的一下，他的手又收回去了。

“我能进来吗？”他一边问，一边侧身擦过Mark进来了。

Mark看着他穿过玄关走到客厅，站在那里好奇地打量着四周。他将手覆在他下巴右边一点的那个位置，就是刚才那个位置。他留胡子有一段时间了，不是那种络腮胡——他的胡子令人难过地生长缓慢，而且他想起来的时候也会顺手刮一刮。从来没人说过什么。因为这本身也不是什么大不了的事。

他提起被落在门口的行李箱，关上大门。

等他走到Eduardo身边时，对方转过来问他：“大家去哪儿了？”

“谁？”

“Dustin、Andrew他们，还有实习生们呢？”Eduardo的脸上是真实的困惑。

Mark小小地惊慌了一下。“他们放假了。我给他们放了一天假。”他究竟为什么要这么说？“这个星期有个特别重要的更新，他们都累坏了。你明天就能看见他们了。”干得好啊，扎克伯格。

“原来是这样。”Eduardo竟然毫不迟疑地接受了这个解释。他抬头在空气中嗅了嗅，露出了微笑：“我是不是闻到了……呃，那个，嗯……”微笑消失了，他皱起眉头，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，认真地想了一会儿，“炒饭！”他终于说出来这个词，然后不好意思似的笑了。

“对。想来一点儿吗？”Mark问，心里开始考虑今晚Eduardo睡哪儿。他没有客房（但他有游戏室、击剑场和壁球室），书房又是一团糟（坦白说他就是睡在书房的），只剩下卧室了。不，这可不是个能说出口的选择。

“不，我现在太累了，只想好好睡一觉。”Eduardo说到最后一个单词的时候十分应景地打了个哈欠。

“但是我还没有收拾好房间。”Mark只好老老实实地承认。

“我也猜到了。”Eduardo的微笑扩大了，他直直地跌倒在沙发上，头向后仰靠在沙发背上，又打了个小小的哈欠，“我就睡这儿就好了。”

“不行。你不能睡这里。”Mark俯视着他，“别睡这里，Eduardo。你已经过了能睡沙发的年龄了。”

可是Eduardo已经闭上眼睛了，对他的话也只是发出一声呢喃。

Mark犹豫了一下，伸手抓住Eduardo的左手，将他从沙发上拽起来，引发了对方模糊不清的抗议。“来吧，Wardo。”Mark轻声说。他没有遭遇像样的反抗。尽管嘴里还在不满地嘟囔，Eduardo却很顺从地被拽起来。可能他实在是太累了，也可能是因为被Mark握在手中的手腕实在瘦骨嶙峋。

Mark将他领到卧室，将他塞进柔软干净的被褥和枕头之间。他立刻就陷入了睡眠之中，仿佛跋涉了很久的旅人终于找到憩息之所，他安然地睡了，好像再没有什么能使他从黑甜中惊醒。

Mark俯下身来，现在他终于能好好端详那阔别已久的面容。Eduardo依然像过去一样，即使睡着了，嘴角依然向上弯起，留下一个微笑，然而这时他才发现对方眼睛下方黑重的阴影和他鼻唇边开始显现的法令纹。

手机铃声突然响起来，吓得Mark一个哆嗦。他手忙脚乱翻找起口袋，想快点摁掉。但他翻出自己手机才发现并不是自己的在响。他将目光投向床角的风衣，扑过去从左口袋里翻出了一支手机。所以，还是有手机的，嗯？

来电背景是一个西装革履的中年男人，他目光严肃地盯着Mark。Eduardo有和他一样的下颌线条。来电显示：Pai。Mark接了。

“嗨，Saverin先生。”

视频里的男人就算很惊讶，他也克制着自己没有表现出来，最起码没有表现得很明显。他只是庄严地对Mark点点头。

“晚上好，Zuckerberg先生。既然接电话的是你，我推测Eduardo已经平安到达你的住处？”

“对，他刚到。他看上去很累，现在已经睡了，所以我帮他接了。”他看了一眼Eduardo，对方仍然睡得很沉，“你想和他说话吗？”

“他睡着了？”Saverin挑起眉毛，“不不，请不要叫醒他。”镜头晃了好一阵子，好像他端着它在走动，现在Mark能看到他坐下来了，背后是一幅印象画，花枝累累开成一片紫云。“也许这是一个机会。如果你有空的话，我想和你谈一谈。”

他最后看了一眼Eduardo，为他调低灯光并退出房间，之后他走到书房。“没问题。”他向对方保证。

和Saverin通话完毕后，他发了一封紧急邮件给Dustin，幸亏他们一样晚睡。他又打给Monica，告诉她注意查收邮箱，并确保按照他的要求去做。

之后他才躺回床上睡觉——尝试睡觉。然而他翻了个身，想到今晚乃至这个星期前发生的事，想到和Saverin的谈话，想到明天。

想到Eduardo就睡在距离他五步远的另一个房间。

他又翻了个身。


	3. Chapter 3

“早上好。”Eduardo用两手捧着马克杯，慢吞吞地踱进客厅。他一脸没睡醒的样子，眼睛半睁半闭，头发乱糟糟的还滴着水。他穿着一身纯白T恤和黑色沙滩裤，这套睡衣——Mark可以肯定这就是Eduardo当年读书的时候留下来的，因为T恤肩膀位置的那串数字还在那儿，是那时Mark要记电话号码没纸写时用记号笔划在那儿的。他已经不记得是什么事、谁的号码了，但是他记得Eduardo头歪向一边，又好气又好笑的表情（而他已经很久很久没再见过那个表情了）。

有一个人——Jeff，Mark的新任CTO——张口想打个招呼，被Monica一掌拍在头顶后闭嘴了。他们几乎是屏息以待，看Eduardo会如何反应。

而当意识到客厅里满是人时，Eduardo睁大眼睛，像一头以为自己遭遇危险了的小动物似的静止不动了。一个胖乎乎的男人冲过来给了他一个熊抱。“Wardo！天啊！看看你！”男人退开一步，端详着他，但一只手仍然搭在他肩上，“兄弟，我们有多久没见啦？嗯？有一年了吧？你去哪儿了？Mark说你回迈阿密了，是吗？”Eduardo求助似的望向Mark，Mark立刻走上前来把男人扯开了。

“你想吃东西吗？Dustin带了泡芙过来。”Mark问，把他拉到厨房，“Carly做的东西好吃得能让你把手指都吞下去。”

“他是谁？”Eduardo悄声问。

“Dustin。”Mark吐出一个单词。

Eduardo的脸上是很困惑的神情：“他不是Dustin。”

“他就是。他只是胖了。”Mark耐心地解释。

“嘿！”Dustin也跟来了。他听到Mark的话，顿时惨叫一声，“我在这里呢！”

“行了，Dustin。”Mark翻了个白眼，“你拥有幸福美满的婚姻生活又不是我们的错。”

他们看着Eduardo拿了一个泡芙，咬下第一口，眼睛因为愉快而眯起来。Mark也伸手从纸盒里拿了一个，现在它已经冷了，但牙齿咬开面皮的那刻，浓郁的奶油和新鲜的草莓瞬间攻陷了他的味觉。“谢谢Carly的大麻泡芙。”他喃喃道。

“那是个事故……就只有一次好吧。”Dustin无奈地说。“都怪Sean。”

“他也在这儿？”Eduardo不经意地问。

Dustin抓起一把泡芙就往嘴里塞。

“是的。”Mark回答他。

“为什么？”Eduardo问。Dustin抬起头来看着Mark，他的眼睛也在问，为什么？

“因为他很重要。”Mark说。

“他只不过去掉了一个‘the'！”Eduardo猛地转向Mark，双手交叉抱在胸前。“我不能理解。”

“Mark！”Dustin也说，看起来有点焦急和不解。所以Mark告诉他：“让我和Eduardo单独谈谈。”

Dustin很不情愿，他拖拖拉拉地走到门口，又转过头来对Eduardo说：“我真高兴再见到你，Wardo，真的。”

他的语气那么情真意切，只能使Eduardo又一次困惑地对他微笑。Dustin走之后他转向Mark，怒气又回来了。

Mark看着Eduardo，他因为Sean的事这么生气，这对过去的他来说是不可理喻的。他们的矛盾，他们的分歧，从来就跟Sean没有关系。为什么Eduardo就是看不到呢？他想要告诉他，“他对Facebook有用，他这个人很酷，就这样。我想和他交朋友，就像和Dustin、Andrew他们一样。”不像你，不像和你一样。

“他是个不稳定因素，你认真地看看他！他会危害公司的！”Eduardo的脸因为激动泛起了一点红色，“你只考虑到酷、好玩这些不切实际的东西，你不接受广告也不考虑盈利。那我们要怎么坚持下去？”

“他不是决定Facebook的人，其他人不是，你也不是。”Mark冷静地看着对方，“Wardo，我才是。Facebook是我的作品，我会决定它将如何发展。”

“所以我们该怎么做？只要相信你就好了？”Eduardo被气笑了，“Mark，你对这个没有经验，盈利是……”

“它会盈利的，但不是现在。不要操之过急，Wardo。Facebook只是你对投资的一次尝试而已，但对现在的我来说，它就是一……它会使我有所成就，我能感觉得到。”Mark伸出手，搭在Eduardo扶着流理台的手背上，“你是我最好的朋友，Wardo，我想让你相信我，对我有耐心，只是这样。我们一起会成功的。”

他们靠得好近。星星落在这双棕色的眼睛中，让Mark再一次强烈意识到他们竟然分离了如此之久，Mark都快忘了这双眼睛能够闪烁着怎样的光彩。

Eduardo的神色闪过一丝动摇。他低下头思考了一会儿。“如果Facebook发展顺利，它需要的资源也越来越多。我只是希望能提供更多的资源，让它更好地发展，让我们也更好地发展。”他慢慢地说，“我并不认为这有什么矛盾。”

“如果你担心钱的话，我们会找到投资人的。”Mark精神一振，“只要我们再撑几个月。”

然而Eduardo的眼神一瞬间变得怀疑不定。“这是什么意思？你已经找到新的投资人了吗？”他诘问道，“你一个人？没有告诉我？”他顿了一下，又问道，“和Sean有关吗？”

“一切尚未确定。Sean他只是认识一些人，也许对我们有所帮助，就这样。”Mark感觉事情并没有往他期望的方向发展，他不由皱眉。

“我差点就相信你了。”Eduardo一下子把手抽回去，“你说想和我一起成功，但是重要的事却不会和我分享。”

“你并不需要知道所有的事。对，我这么想过。”Mark想重新靠近他，对方却往后退了一步。“我应该对你更加坦诚。因为我对你没有什么好隐瞒的。”

Eduardo别有深意地看了他一眼，然而Mark却头一次不知道他在想什么。“我们稍后再讨论这件事。”他说。然后他打开后门，从厨房出去，走过后花园，站到了外面的人行道上，并迈开步子朝另一个方向去了。

Mark追了过去。Eduardo走得并不快，他也就慢慢地远远地跟在后面。帕洛奥托早上十点的太阳已经很猛烈了，可是小路两旁的行道树的枝冠往上伸展着，朝对面张开怀抱，结成了一片绿意盎然的拱顶，为他们撑起一路阴凉。他看着Eduardo垂着头走过两侧美丽的私家花园，一丛又一丛开得累累可爱的天竺葵。但在经过第二个岔路口之后，他停了下来，犹疑地张望着，然后选择了右边的小道。在他第二次走过Cooper家的草坪时，Mark决定做点什么。

他朝停在一棵树下的小汽车走了过去，一个穿着暗红色连帽衫的黑头发男人靠在车门上玩手机。Mark和他打了个招呼，并请他去和前方的那个穿着白T恤的人搭话，送他回家。

“那条街走路过去也只要十五分钟。”男人先是拒绝了，然后他回想一下地址，认出了Mark，“等等，你是Zuckerberg！”他的表情瞬间就被惊喜点亮了。“嘿，你可能觉得很突然，但我这儿有个好点子，你……”

Mark打断了他：“如果你现在帮我这个忙的话，明天你在午餐时段来公司见我，我可以给你五分钟。”

“没问题！”他立刻满口答应了，钻进车里发动了汽车。

“你知道我家在哪儿吗？”Mark低头看了一眼自己手机，屏幕上是对方的FB主页，“……Kevin？”

“在湾区没人不知道你住哪儿。”对方向他保证。


	4. Chapter 4

Eduardo回来后和大家打了个招呼就直接进了卧室睡觉。

Dustin早已回家吃午饭了。Mark也把员工们赶回公司去，尽管他们并不吵闹，还利用这段时间开发了一个自娱自乐的小APP，它基本上就是一个只准许用emoji交谈的聊天工具。

“今天这个算外勤吧？有补贴吗？”Jeff满怀希望地问。Mark盯了他好一会儿。“Renee会找你谈谈的。”他回答道。Jeff的脸顿时跨了，虽然他有着天才常有的自视甚高的态度，也不得不臣服于人事部主管Renee雷霆手段之下——就和FB其他人一样。

Mark下午有个会议。国会山那边传来的消息似乎并不理想，Leon今天飞回了帕洛奥托，具体情况他会在会上向他当面汇报。因此Mark和Jeff他们一起回公司去了。会后他在办公楼里逛了一圈，和产品设计部的Max交谈了一小时，顺便在公司吃了晚饭。等他回到家已经接近八点。

当他进门，看见一双锃亮的黑色牛津鞋摆在角落时，他吃了一惊。他承认，他忘了Eduardo在这里，在他家。他在视听室找到了Eduardo。看着Eduardo躺在他沙发上的感觉也相当的……奇特。Eduardo穿着早上穿的那套睡衣，双手交握放在腹部，呆呆地看着屏幕上滚动的演职员表。房子里唯一的光亮就是投影仪发出的冷光。他听到动静转过头来，看见了Mark站在矮柜旁边，于是微微惊讶地问：“Mark，你怎么在这里？”

“这是我家，Wardo。”

“好的。”Eduardo顺从地点点头，又转回去看着屏幕。这时它已经播完了演职员表，开始从头播放。

“你在看什么？”Mark问，他走到沙发边坐下来，Eduardo先是缩起脚为他让位置，待他坐下来后又把脚伸到他膝盖上放着。

“……"Eduardo张开口想要说什么又顿住了，他想了一会儿，还是放弃了，“我不记得了。”

Mark观察了他一会儿，又问他：“你吃晚饭了吗？”

“没有。”Eduardo摇摇头，并且嘘他，因为影片里的人开始说话了。

“没有？是不记得有没有吃还是没有吃？”

“没有，我不记得吃了。”Eduardo有点生气了。而他肯定是因为饿着肚子才心情不好。他轻轻踢了Mark一下：“请走开，你妨碍我了。”

Mark轻轻地将对方的脚从他膝头移开，走到厨房，果然发现午餐一口未动地放在那里。对此Saverin会怎么说呢？他昨天才将Eduardo托他照看，今天他就让Eduardo饿了两顿。他可真是称职啊。Saverin用人不疑的观念并没有使他庆幸，反而使他开始怀疑起日常照顾Eduardo的人了。他们会不会像他自己一样？因为粗心大意而疏忽过，只是没有被抓到？

他把中午的残羹冷炙倒进垃圾桶，又打开冰箱检查了一下。家政一个星期来三回，所以他的房子会保持干净，整洁，还有塞满了健康和不健康的食物。这很好。可是问题是，他要给Eduardo吃什么？

“你饿了吗？”Eduardo出现在厨房门口，手里还抓着手机，歪着头看上去像是好奇Mark在厨房里干什么。他走过来和Mark一起审视了一番冰箱。

“也许。有什么好建议吗？”Mark让开了一点。

“哦，意大利面！”Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，“怎么样？我看到材料都齐了。”

“要我帮你把围裙找出来吗？”Mark开玩笑地说。

他们花了半个小时找那件Mark根本不知道存不存在的围裙，结果发现它被折起来放在储物柜最上面的那一格。而且最后他们也没用它，它唯一的作用就是使Eduardo对着围裙上的猫咪图案笑了半天。

事实证明Eduardo的手艺就跟从前一样好。不过Mark也不是什么美食家，他只是觉得今晚尝到的味道就是过去他尝到的味道，跟过去无数个他们既没出门也没叫外卖的夜晚，Eduardo卷起袖子为他俩做的意大利面一模一样。他们各自端着盘子窝在沙发一角，看着镜头下英格丽褒曼与亨弗莱鲍嘉对望着，眼神中包含千言万语。

他用叉子把罗勒叶推到盘子边缘，抬起头发现Eduardo一脸不赞同地望着他。

“你想要就给你了。”Mark挑起罗勒让它落到对方盘中。

“有些事就是永远不会改变，是吗？”Eduardo摇摇头。

“没错。”Mark同意道。

他们吃完了，Eduardo收拾了餐具，而Mark趁机换了一部电影。后来不知怎么的，Mark睡着了。当他猛然惊醒时，发现自己靠在Eduardo肩上，一只手横过对方的腹部搂着他的腰。他赶紧放开了。

电影还在播，但已经被调成了静音模式。屏幕里的两个人对峙着。其中一个人张口说话了。Mark听不见台词，但这部片他看过了这么多次，他知道此时轮到谁，在说什么。

“我目睹过你们人类不可置信之事……所有的这些瞬间都将在时间中消逝，就像泪水……在雨中。”

“你睡着了。”Eduardo转过头来对他说，好像这就解释了一切。他伸出手似乎想要触摸Mark的嘴角。Mark赶紧自己也抹了一把，却并没有想象中的口水。“Wardo。”Mark抱怨起来。而Eduardo咬着嘴唇笑起来，眼睛里闪着淘气的光。

“该睡了吧？”Mark揉着自己的下巴问，没忍住一个哈欠。

Eduardo忍俊不禁地看着他：“我不困，我留在这儿。你去睡吧。”

“那我也呆在这儿。”Mark一头歪在沙发背上。

“不行。你快去睡。”Eduardo伸脚踢踢他，“你看起来好困。”

Mark抓过抱枕竖在他们之间来抵挡对方的攻势。“不。”

“为什么？你这么舍不得离开我吗？”Eduardo不怀好意地说，他已经把Mark逼到角落了。

Mark超级讨厌他这样，因为他伸伸脚就几乎占了整个沙发，而且他还可以变得超级超级烦人。“停下，Wardo。停下！”突然间他手中的抱枕被猛地扯落。“嗒哒！”Eduardo的大大的笑脸近在咫尺。“你真的很烦。”Mark小声嘀咕。礼貌来说他应该移开视线，可是他不能。因为现在包围他们的是这样静谧的黑暗，仅有屏幕的光投在他们身上，而Mark要很专注很认真地看，才能看清对方一点点。

Eduardo凑前把嘴唇贴到了他的嘴唇上。

刚才他妈的发生了什么？

这是在他把手摁在Eduardo后颈将他拉得更近好让他更好地吻他并且他们唇齿交缠很久之后，Mark才想起来的问题。他稍微退后了一点，Eduardo发出一声失望的叹息。在他意识到之前他自己就又倾身过去在对方光滑的下巴上印下一个安慰的吻。然后是嘴角，他能分辨出一个弯弯的微笑。然后是嘴唇，柔软温暖地为他张开。

良久之后Mark才又清醒了一点。“等等，Wardo。我并不是……”Mark在Eduardo的嘴唇和他自己的理智之间挣扎着，终于下定决心把一只手掌抵在对方胸前。

然而没等他用力Eduardo就猛地退开了。黑暗中他能听见他们都在喘息，试图平复自己的呼吸。

“抱歉。我想我误解了你意思。”Eduardo说，面容在闪动的光影里模糊不清。然后他站起来走了。

有一部分的Mark想叫他回来，因为他不能感受不到他的温度，他闻起来的味道，他尝起来的味道。被留下来的其余部分的Mark告诉自己这样才是正确的，因为无论他们之间现在到底是什么关系，天知道他们禁受不起更多的混乱。


	5. Chapter 5

早上Mark醒来的时候，空气中飘荡着咖啡的香味，或者说，他就是被这股气味唤醒的。他跨过厨房的门，又迟疑地停住了脚步。

Eduardo已经在那里了，背靠流理台站着，低垂着眼睛若有所思，手中捧着一个马克杯。他穿着白衬衫，袖口松松挽起，露出小麦色的手臂，衬衫上面的两颗纽扣没系，可以瞥见他优美的锁骨，贴合的黑西裤，光着脚。他的头发没有在滴水，也没有整整齐齐地梳起，而是打着卷儿垂在他额头上。

他看上去前所未有的怠倦和脆弱。

而Mark心中涌起这种奇怪又强烈的冲动，想冲到他面前问他到底该怎么做才能让他好过一点儿。因为此时此刻他愿意为他做任何事。任何事。

但他只是默默地走进去。

他的到来使Eduardo仿佛从梦中惊醒一样挺直腰板。“早上好。”他对Mark点点头。“我正在犹豫是否要叫醒你。”他不疾不徐地说，语调很是温和。“我做了咖啡。”他示意Mark端起台面上另一个马克杯。

Mark深深吸了一口气，他的舌头似乎已经感受到了那种微苦醇滑的味道。“我都不知道我还有个咖啡机。”

“你有台不错的咖啡机。”Eduardo点评道。

然后他们无话可说了，相对啜饮着自己的那杯。沉默像一道透明的墙一样堆砌在他们之间。

有件事你必须知道，那就是Mark不发起谈话。别人看他一眼，不管愿不愿意，他们过来跟他说话。从来如此。Eduardo也不例外。他们在一个联谊上认识。本来Eduardo坐在相邻的桌子。其他人陆续去跳舞了。留下的人就很显眼。Mark对跳舞一点儿兴趣也没有。但旁边那个桌子的男孩似乎抱有不同的看法，他睁着大大的眼睛看着舞池里的人。Mark不知道对方为什么不去跳，也许是因为他的舞实在跳得很糟糕。他终于受够了浪费时间在这些无用的聚会上，但在他要起身离开之前，对方突然转头对上了他的视线。

“嘿。”他说，“你知道每片雪花都是独一无二吗？”

真是糟糕的开场白。Mark是这么认为的。但它至少让这个无趣的夜晚没那么无趣了。他重新坐回去。他认识了一个朋友。

总之，他并不习惯去开启一个话题。他也比一般人要更享受沉默。但现在，站在他自己的厨房里，和Eduardo在一起，空气中还游弋着美妙的咖啡香气，沉默却突然使他感到有点局促不安。他偷偷看了一眼Eduardo，对方正饶有兴趣地研究地砖的纹路。他顿时感觉到谈话的重担落在了自己肩上。

“……你昨晚睡得怎么样？”话音刚落Mark就想把自己舌头吞下去。

“我没睡。”Eduardo简单地回答。

“好……呃，那你今天有什么安排？”Mark艰难地发问。

Eduardo回应得太快，好像他正等着Mark问这一句，他立刻就抬起头接着他的话说道：“我正想跟你说这件事。抱歉这一次打搅你。考虑到我们上一次告别的场面实在谈不上愉快，我们又这么久没有联系，你还是对我以礼相待，我想我欠你一个道谢。”

“我还以为我们上一次已经达成共识了。谁也不欠谁的。”Mark脱口而出。

Eduardo举起马克杯喝了长长一口。马克杯挡着他的脸，Mark一时看不见他的表情。“我相信你有自己的事做，我也还有生意要照看。”他放下咖啡杯继续镇定地说，好像不曾被Mark打断，“我已经收拾好行李了，今天回迈阿密。谢谢你的款待。”

“我送你。”Mark马上说。

“不必。我可以叫出租车。”Eduardo的嘴角斜向上弯起，形成一个古怪的微笑。

“这里没有出租车。”他不客气地说，“我直接送你去机场。讨论结束。”

“谢谢你的好意。但是你有没有想过，我并不想和你待在同一个空间？”Eduardo也不客气地说。

“你为我煮了咖啡。”Mark说。

“出于礼貌，是的。”Eduardo放下马克杯，抱起双臂。这本是一个戒备的姿势，但他的身体很放松，说明他其实没有生气。

“那你可以出于礼貌坐在我旁边的副驾驶位置上。”Mark也交叉双臂抱在胸前，“你几点的航班？”

“不用了。”Eduardo仍然拒绝，他顿了一会儿，才说出来，“Mark。”他的名字从他嘴里念出来，像一根羽毛悠悠荡荡地从空中飘落。

“还是这么固执。”Mark嘀咕了一句。

可Eduardo已然听见了。他扬起眉毛：“你是说你吧？”他竖起一根手指挡在他们之间，“别，Mark。我又不是小孩还要家长接送。我是成年人了，我会看路标。”

“可是你会迷路的。”Mark坚持道，“你对这里不熟。”

“你刚才是不是漏听了什么？”Eduardo往右边走了一步，离Mark远了一步。Mark立刻又前进了一步。他不会让步的。“你在担心什么？”

Mark看傻瓜似的看了他一眼。“我刚才说了，你会迷路的。”

“我刚才说了我懂得看那个……那个写着方向的玩意儿！”Eduardo在激动起来之前制止了自己，他国端起咖啡杯，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气。过了一会儿他轻轻地问道，“是因为我的病吗？”没等Mark回答，他又接着说，“你知道，我又不是已经严重到连自己叫什么都忘了，或者现在就要尿到你的地板上。我成功找到了你家不是吗？”

“我一不在家你就连饭都忘了吃。”Mark冷静地指出，“你必须承认我怀疑你出了门就找不着北也是有根据的。”

“操你的，Mark！”Eduardo忍不住叫喊了一声。

Mark只是端起他那杯咖啡嘟囔了一句：“早上的你一点儿也不友好。”

闻言Eduardo忍不住微微笑了。如果他们之间真的曾存在冰墙的话，此刻也仿佛阳光下的初雪一样消融了。“抱歉，我并非故意。”他跨前一步坐到高脚凳上。“生病之后我有时控制不住自己的脾气。可怜的Papa，他绝对没想到自己六十五岁了还要再抚养我一次。”他抬头望着Mark，“请别生我的气。”

“我永远不会生你的气。”Mark说。

Eduardo端起马克杯遮住了自己的下半边脸。“永远？”

管他呢，说都说了。Mark永远不会为已经发生的事情后悔。“永远。”

Mark看见Eduardo的眼睛弯成了两道月牙，也许就是因为这个，他突然觉得自己可以说出口了。“你一定要今天走吗？”

Eduardo沉默了一会儿，然后才慢慢地说：“嗯，我忘记订机票了。别笑。”他瞪了Mark一眼。（“我没笑。”）“我想迟一天也没关系。毕竟我还没来帕洛奥托玩过呢。”

“其实这里没什么好玩的，它又不是个旅游的地方。”Mark想也不想就说。

“那好吧。”Eduardo看白痴似的看了他一眼，“我猜我只好赶紧回家去。”

Mark突然醒悟过来了，他设法补救道：“但是，这里绿化做的挺好的，有好几座漂亮的花园。斯坦福也勉强能参观一下。这里还有机场。还有，呃……”

“我们还可以把大家叫出来小聚一下。”Eduardo提议。

“没错。对，Dustin。”

“还有Sean。”Eduardo提醒他。Mark有点诧异地看了他一眼，他随即解释道，“我跟Sean玩得挺好的。我们还经常一起去泡吧呢。”他看着已经气鼓鼓还不自觉的Mark，有点好笑地加了一句，“行了，Mark，我们都不是小孩子了。”

Mark无话可说，他只是暗下决心等这事儿完了，他要找Dustin和Sean他们两个好好地谈一谈，诚实地谈一谈。

“再叫上Chris。”Eduardo歪头露出了笑容，“天啊，我想我可以迟一天再走。”


	6. Chapter 6

Eduardo负责联系，Mark负责餐馆，他选了一家他常去的小餐馆，那里有最棒的蓝莓小甜饼。在他用手机APP预订完后，Eduardo过来告诉他，Chris不能来了，因为他显然正在非洲的哪个国家做着什么志愿项目。

“我再打给他。”Mark看着Eduardo的眼睛，对他保证，“他会来的。”

第二天他们比预定的时间要早到。Eduardo就是这样，他一定要比任何人都早到才能安心。他们坐在露天的座位上，被苍翠的树木和修剪整齐的灌木丛所环绕。Mark向来不耐烦等人，不管Eduardo的眼神满是不赞同，他还是先开了一瓶酒喝起来。第一个到的人是Dustin，可以预料。三人之中他住得最近。

Dustin看向Eduardo有点犹豫，而Eduardo毫不犹豫地拥抱了他。“Dustin！我们多久没见了？有一年了吧？你看上去一点儿也没变。”

Dustin也紧紧抱住了他。“兄弟，我好高兴又见到你！哦Wardo。”他们大概抱了五秒才松开。Mark以前都不知道原来Dustin是个皮肤饥渴症患者。

半小时后Chris也到了，他背着一个双肩包。

“你迟到了。”Mark说。

“闭嘴，Mark。我坐了13个小时的航班过来，我现在一点就着。”Chris暴躁地说，他把包放在地上，给了Eduardo一个大大的拥抱，还使劲在他头上亲了一口，逗得Eduardo哈哈大笑。

现在是四个人了，他们又开了一瓶酒，一边喝一边等Sean。

“这地方不错嘛。”在他们因为Chris的某句辛辣言论大笑的时候，头顶一个声音说道。

“Sean！”

Sean心安理得地接受了他们的“欢呼”，他挥挥手，像国王检阅仪仗队，然后一屁股坐在Mark对面，拿起面前的酒一口气喝个精光。

Sean落座之后，他们互相又打了招呼，然后在某一刻他们不知为何同时安静下来。Eduardo环视他们，之后他突然用手捂住了脸。“噢天啊。”他的头向后仰，语气悲喜难分。Chris和Sean默默对视了一眼，Dustin露出一个有点悲伤的微笑，而Mark只是呆呆地着Eduardo脖子的线条。

“我知道我知道。这种事可不常有。”Sean打破了沉默，举着空杯子对侍者示意。“你知道吗？这值得一醉方休。”

他们最后确实喝得烂醉。因为一句什么话五个人笑作一团。后来Mark试图回忆那天晚上他们到底聊了什么，他们有没有吃到蓝莓小甜饼，他们又是什么时候转移到了酒吧。可他想不起来了。但他记得他们大笑着，话语一句接着一句冒出来，仿佛隔阂和生疏从来就不存在。他记得他中途去了洗手间，回来坐下时膝盖不小心碰到了Eduardo的膝盖。可是Eduardo没有反应，但也没有退开，于是Mark也没有动，就让他们的膝盖这样贴着，一整个晚上都是这样。

喝到最后，Eduardo一头栽倒在桌上，Dustin满脸通红两眼放光，而Sean开始打起嗝来，似乎下一刻就要吐出来或者哮喘发作。“我想今晚就这样吧。你觉得呢？”Chris问，他还很清醒。鉴于他根本就没怎么喝，一直在吃东西，还说自己饿坏了。

Mark点点头，他架起Eduardo。“你怎么办？”他问。

“你搞定Eduardo吧。我来送他们回去。”Chris对他点点头，“我今晚去Sean那里凑合。”他摊开手掌，给Mark看Sean的车钥匙。

于是Mark拖着Eduardo走了。令人惊奇的是，一回到车里，Eduardo就瞬间清醒过来，自己系上了安全带。他拨开落在眼前的几缕碎发，问Mark：“你确定要开车吗？你也喝了不少。”

Mark给了他一个“你开什么玩笑”的眼神，干脆利落地将车倒出停车位。“你刚刚是在装醉吗？”他反问。

“总要有人给今晚画上个句号吧？”Eduardo笑了笑。

“你真可怕。”Mark毫不留情地说。但他也受不了Dustin和Sean两个人，酒量浅又不知道适可而止，Sean在一般场合还会克制一下，拿杯汽水装装样子，但朋友聚会时他俩加在一起简直十分难缠。

他们回到Mark的家，上了楼。他们的房间各在走廊另一头。在他们分开之前，Eduardo突然认真地对Mark道谢。“谢谢你为我做这些。”

“我愿意。这有什么值得谢谢的。”Mark不以为意地说。

Eduardo却不这么想，他深深看了他一眼。

然后他倾身过来。对此Mark却猛地把头往后一仰，退了一步。

Eduardo没什么特别表示。他只是耸耸肩，声音依然很温和。“虽然人不能两次踏进同一条河流，但是却能被同一个人拒绝两次。”他自嘲道，想转身离去，却被Mark抓住了手臂。

“为什么？”Mark追问。

“什么为什么？”Eduardo示意他放开他。

“为什么吻我？”（“差点吻你。”Eduardo纠正他，被Mark忽视了。）他不屈不挠地问道，“你不喜欢我，你还恨着我。”

“你对人类感情的理解是不是还有问题，Mark？我哪里表现得像恨你？”

“你没有联系我。”Mark坚持说，“你和Dustin、Chris保持联系，你还不知道什么时候跟Sean成为了朋友。可是你没有联系我，一次也没有。你唯一主动给我发消息是因为你以为自己只有二十岁！”

“当我撇开偏见跟Sean认真交谈的时候，我发现他这个人还挺酷的。我想我能理解他为什么这么受欢迎。”Eduardo真诚地说。

“回答我的问题。”

Eduardo叹了口气，“我不知道，Mark。我不知道。也许是因为你也没联系我，而我不知道你是不是想我联系你。”

“就这样？”Mark追问，他还是紧紧抓着他，力度很坚决。

Eduardo安静了一会儿。当他再开口的时候，语气中带着深思熟虑的谨慎。“还可能是因为我有点害怕。”Eduardo轻声说，“我想过我们再见面，再说话。但如果我们已经无话可说了呢？或更糟，我们只是礼貌地打招呼？我们曾经是朋友，Mark……我不能。”他有点哀求似的看着Mark，似乎希望他理解。

而Mark能理解。要是他们再见面时，不能像过去一样了那怎么办？因为他们曾无话不谈，因为他们曾亲密无间。这让他害怕任何会让他想到过去的东西，会提醒他今时不同往日的东西。因为如果他们已不能向前，那就索性停留在过去。

Eduardo举起手覆到Mark抓着他手臂的手上，微微用力，将Mark的手拉下来。“但是我很高兴我们又见面了。我不能说什么都没改变。但是我很高兴又见到你。”他安慰似的捏捏他的手，“过去的我真傻。”

在他的手即将滑开时，Mark一下子抓紧了对方，他努力用自己手指勾住对方的手指。“我也觉得你傻透了。”说出这句话的他直直看过来，目光严肃又坦率。“可是我还是不明白。我伤害了你。”

“我也伤害了你。”Eduardo也坦率地承认，他想了想，又露出一个微笑，“瞧，这并不难，是吗？我们可以像这样进行成熟的对话。”

“你吻了我。”Mark提醒他不要转移话题。

“你也拒绝了我。”Eduardo看上去有点困惑，“Mark，你到底想知道什么？”

Mark差点要叹气。“为什么吻我？”他再度提醒他。

“因为……我想？”说完Eduardo忍不住笑了。“天啊，好吧。说就说吧。因为我想。你知道吗？这可是我遗愿清单上第七件事。”

“前六件事是什么？……算了。我不认为列个清单能解决问题。”Mark最后下结论道，“想做就去做。”

他握紧了掌中Eduardo的手，抬头去吻他。

Eduardo发出一声轻柔的叹息，张开嘴唇回吻他。

稍后Mark解开Eduardo衬衫时，他看着Eduardo潮红的脸庞，突然想到一个显而易见的事实。那就是Eduardo从来没有真正拒绝过他，总是相信他。而他却总是对Eduardo游移不定，拒绝相信他会为他改变。他曾经问过他自己，为什么他们会走到这个地步？如果他们从头来过……不，一切仍会是一样。他们还是会互相伤害。发生的事就是发生了。

“你在想什么？”Eduardo咬着Mark的耳垂悄声问，热气呼进他的耳朵里。

“你。”Mark回答说，“还有过去的我也很傻。”他听到Eduardo低低地笑了。而他亲了亲对方的锁骨，一路啄下去，听着对方的呼吸逐渐急促起来，直到他含住他的欲望，使他发出一声哽咽。

漫长的前戏之后他进入Eduardo的身体，刚高潮完的Eduardo睁着朦胧且困倦的眼睛望着他。他轻吻对方的嘴唇，鼻尖，最后是眼睛。

“我很高兴我们还在这里。”


End file.
